


A Hundred Little Pieces

by Red_Shadow_Wolf_19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Character Death, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Medical Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Step-Sibling Incest, Thanos Dies (Marvel), no happy ending, unbetaed, we die like a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Shadow_Wolf_19/pseuds/Red_Shadow_Wolf_19
Summary: "Fear not, for you are found. You are home, and there is no going back. No one leaves this place. But what is this place? The answer in Sakaar. Surrounded by cosmic gateways, Sakaar lives on the edge of the known and unknown. It is the collection point for all lost and unloved things. Like you. But here on Sakaar, you are significant. You are valuable. Here, you are loved. And no one loves you more than the Grandmaster."Thor, mourning the death of his brother, learns of a way to bring him back.  But everything on Sakaar has a price.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki/Thor, En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	A Hundred Little Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loxxlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxxlay/gifts).



> For Grandthorki Day 2020

He had admittedly waited too long. Loki had faked his death once spectacularly before, so why not again? 

Once he had cleaned the Titan and his followers' blood from his hands, he had taken the body to Earth with him. The Avengers had all tried to speak words of comfort and get him to 'come to terms with his loss'. He had waved them away. Thor knew his brother. The Trickster was biding his time to make a grand entrance. His copy would eventually fade away and Loki would be there, happy and whole.

It wasn't until after his coronation went off without even a whisper from the Silver Tongued younger did he begin to feel the creeping impending sensation of doubt. It didn't take long for him to realize what had been staring at him square in the face: his brother was dead.

Thor was inconsolable for about a week. Thunder and lightning battered New Asgard. He barely ate and slept fitfully. When he did sleep, he kept replaying his brother's final words over and over in his head. A never ending refrain.

I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again.

Finally, when hope looked lost, they arrived. The Guardians of the Galaxy. They had arrived tracking both Thanos but also a large escaped galactic prisoner. They were welcomed on Midgard with the usual mix of enthusiasm and suspicion. As the leader of the other 'off planet' group, he was expected to host them. He could put on a brave face for most of the day and tolerate the small crew's odd quirks. It was almost welcome to forget everything as he told them of his people's brief but very interesting history with Earth. It wasn't until he asked about their past that the 'issue' arose.

Gamora and Nebula. The Titan's daughters. They didn't seem bothered by his passing, nor did they seem at all to care that Thor was the one who had done it.

"You saved me the effort," Gamora had said, almost smiling as spoke. Nebula just glared, which Thor was finding her standard expression.

"If I only had the power and foresight before he attacked the ship we were on, could have prevented more death. I could have prevented...," he trailed off, emotion taking the best of him. A crack of lightning streaked the sky and there was a giant BOOM of thunder. "I must leave you for the night."

"No problem. Uh, catch you later," Quill said uneasily.

"He's walking away very slowly now. You can catch him now." 

"Drax, we talked about this!"

Once again he found himself in the room he set aside for Loki's body. Once, it had been nearly empty apart from the corpse. Now it was full of bowls of sweet burning incense and beautiful statues that reminded him of the old Asgard's palace. He had placed a sheet over the still body, yet to decay. He could not bear to think about when he finally did. Jotun bodies deteriorate slowly due to being colder than most beings in the universe. He had forgotten that his brother was Jotun.

"Hey."

He looked up from his musings to stare back at Gamora. She stood in the doorway to the room nervously. Her eyes kept looking beyond him to the figure under the sheet.

"Hello, Lady Gamora." He made no move to block her sight.

"It's just Gamora." There was a breath of silence between them. Then, "I asked Valkyrie about...what happened. To your ship. To your people. To your," her eyes finally met his completely. "Your brother."

"My brother died a warrior's death. And on his terms. He righted any wrong he did and he did so bravely." Valkyrie had said the words to him a million times and made him repeat them back to her. They were hollow and meaningless. Even as he said them, he could hear the deadpan way he said them and knew how unconvincing he sounded.

"I don't doubt that. From everything I've heard he died a hero. But still," she looked down and bit her lip. "I feel guilty. For what my father did. What Thanos did."

"Please do not." He waved her away.

"No! Please! Let me make this right! I've never been able to fix what my father did to my sister. Please let me help you fix your brother!"

He choked down a sob and began to laugh. "Fix? FIX?! My brother is dead! Unless you know of a way to Valhalla and back then-"

"I don't. But I know of someone who does. Do you know of a planet called Sakaar?"

~~~~~~

"Sparkles! Long time, no ship!"

"It's been destroyed."

"Ah."

So went the first exchange between the Grandmaster and Thor when they next met. The Grandmaster had been able to reclaim a third of Sakaar. His new glittering palace had become half military base, half pleasure retreat. The arena was once again up and running and full of past rebels who were now expected to fight to the death against half starving animals and military equipment that needed to be tested. Thor watched from the Grandmaster's viewing box as a woman tried to shield a small child from a hail of bullets, only to be speared by a turret she didn't see.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to watch," the immortal said over his goblet, looking rather annoyed at the God of Thunder's disgusted expression.

"Shouldn't you be trying to win hearts and minds?"

"I am! Not theirs however." He lifted himself from the couch and walked to the table that they had laid the body of Loki onto. He lifted the sheet and grimaced. "Really, why did you wait?"

Thor kept watching the arena. The child was still alive, having removed the spear from the woman's body and using it to attack the machinery that was being used against him. "Is it too late?"

"No, no. Uh just annoying. More work, y'know." He hummed to himself. "A lot of work."

"I'm willing to pay any price to bring him back."

The Grandmaster chuckled, dropping the sheet. "No need for that Cyclops. I'll do that much for free. You were a good fighter in the one time you were in the arena. Champion material. And well, Lo Lo. He was uh, he was fun. Let's just say." The grin he gave Thor was like that of a child with a secret, begging to be questioned about it.

The blonde only nodded and turned back to watch the child's body being dragged away.

~~~~

It took six days. At first Thor thought he had been tricked but when he walked into the Grandmaster's rooms, the elder actually in trance and speaking some tongue that was even lost to Aesir ancients. He supposed the Grandmaster did indeed have to have some awesome power to keep a hold of so many followers and gain so much off planet support. 

On the seventh day, the Grandmaster rested. Thor was told not to disturb him.

"I do not care about the madman. What about my brother?!"

The servants simply shrugged and left.

The next day he was summoned. En Dwi Gast looked his usual self, smiling and flirting with some ambiguous creature who gurgled back playfully.

"Well, today's the day Sparkles! Excited. Look at him! He's practically buzzing with excitement! Or is that electricity?"

"Do not test me, Gast. Were you able to bring him back?"

A smug giggle. "He still doubts me!" Standing, he put out a spider-like hand as though he wished Thor to take it. "Shall we?"

Loki had been placed in a large very ornate room in an oversized bed that shrank the Frost Giant immensely. It did not help with all the machines and wires that were attached to him. They intertwined and snaked around his body and were connected to every visible surface, and the not visible besides. The relayed back to just as many strange devices pumping and beeping in a cacophony of noise. Bags of liquid were hung around and were either going into or going from Loki's body. On his brother's face was a breathing apparatus that reminded Thor vaguely of the gag he forced him to wear all those years ago. Every few seconds, amidst all the rest of the noise, the brunette would take one long and painful sounding breath before expelling it in a long drawn out rasp.

Thor turned to face the elder. "WHAT IS THIS?!? YOU SAID YOU WOULD BRING HIM BACK!"

The Grandmaster looked unperturbed. "I did. He's alive. I'm sorry were you expecting him uh walking and quipping?"

"YOU SAID-"

"He's alive."

He ran a hand through his hair and looked back at the bed. His brother did indeed live, but each moment looked pained.

"There's nothing more to be done?" he asked desperately.

"Oh of course there's things I could do!" Thor was about to shout again, but the other quickly added, "That was before you stole my champion and my ship. And your brother causes this little 'spat' I'm in currently. Uh why go out of my way and go through all the rigmarole? No thank you!"

"But you could?"

"Uh," the immortal made a noncommittal gesture like he was physically weighing his possible answers in both hands. "Yes and no. Y'see, the longer a body is uhm 'off' the more parts of it are used to being 'off'. A hundred parts specifically. And certain parts that want to stay off make other parts and have to be forced on, well not come on at all. Making other parts do all the work which puts hmm stress on them. And like I said, you did wait awhile Sparkles." He gave him a mock look of pity. 

"Theoretically," he shrugged as he crossed his arms thoughtfully, "I could uhm turn each part on individually. Starting with the most uh 'on' and work my way to the off. I'd need time to rest after each 'switch flipping'. If I uh, felt so inclined." His eyes met Thor's expectantly.

"I can fight for you. In your war." He said it without thinking. Even as he said it, he felt bile rise in his throat. But no one had to know. Sakaar was only known by Bruce on Midgard. And he could care less about the rest of the galaxy.

"I really don't need your help. You think this is my first revolt? This is my," the Grandmaster lifted his eyes to the ceiling and began to murmur to himself. "Fifth? No wait. Forgot about the one that lasted a year. Sixth. It lasts at most a century and then suddenly, guess who comes crawling back?"

"I could fight in your arena. You said it yourself, I had the makings of a great champion."

"Do you really want to be a glorified executioner, Sparkles?"

He looked around the room, trying to avoid looking at the bed. But his eye kept falling to it. The irregular beeps and pumping noises. The rasps and wheezes. The obvious pain his little brother was most likely in.

"I have no treasure. I shall not plunder Midgard for you."

"I really don't need money."

"I...I don't know what else to give."

"Oh, I can think of something." The Grandmaster's hand reached out rested on his bicep.

~~100~~

"This one ain't the usual piece you bring." A large golem of a creature that reminded Thor of Korg said as they approached.

It was evening on Sakaar and little of the stars he could see were twinkling through the windows of the Grandmaster's new pleasure ship. They had a rather large dinner before the immortal had spent a large portion of time gambling. Thor had to sit by him as he alternated between being affable and mildly irritated at the game. Finally the elder had had enough and motioned him to follow to a back room. There were four other humanoid beings sitting on a semicircular couch, smoking from large shared hookah and puffing out large clouds of green and purple smoke.

"You know I have uh eclectic tastes," the Grandmaster laughed as he sat in the center of the semicircle. Thor went to sit beside him and he was blocked. The aliens laughed.

"Bold, isn't this one?" purred one orange creature.

"Or stupid," said another.

"I-" he began but Gast wagged a finger at him.

"Payment, Sweetheart. Remember? Come here, sit down and we'll uh discuss it further." He patted his lap, his eyes smug as they met his.

"You want me to-" he began to back up but the golem creature blocked his path with a large solid arm. He was much larger than Korg, and even if Thor could beat him into a pulp, he and the Grandmaster both knew he would be endangering Loki.

"You did say you would be willing to pay any price. Well this is the price. One night as my uh companion. One on switch. I mean, it's not that hard."

"Some people do it in their sleep," the golem said with a chuckle.

"Do you think I would sully myself?! Like, that?" Thor felt the lightning at his fingertips and the four alien creatures withdrew in fear. They looked ready to run.

The Grandmaster, not so much. He looked like a man watching a kitten trying to hiss at him.

"I mean, your brother was willing to play." He took out a small remote and tapped a button casually in the vague direction of the wall behind him. A panel moved and a large screen was revealed, coming to life.

The scene was in the same room as they were in now. The players were different apart from the Grandmaster. On the immortal's lap in nothing but a long under shirt was Loki. He was smiling and drinking from a glass being held by one of the others sitting around the couch.

"It's too sweet! I've never had anything like it," the brunette said as pushed the glass away from his lips.

"You poor mistreated thing! Never had a treat like that! We'll have to change that, won't we, uh Lo Lo," the Grandmaster purred, obviously enamored with the younger man.

"Would you like to try that drink, Sparkles?"

Thor watched the video entranced. Loki smiled and laughed and looked more at ease than he had in years. Even the last time they spoke face to face, his brother had looked as though he was desperately trying to keep him at arms length. Years since his brother had felt comfortable with him. They had been close once. So close they had never needed to speak. They had each other's closest confidant, their best friend. Their right and left hands. And when their divide had happened, that bond severing had been painful.

As painful as watching the Titan crushing his brother's neck.

"Sparkles? Drink?"

"Another sip, if you would be so kind."

"Please."

~~90~~

"And how's the patient today, Nurse?"

Thor glared at the Grandmaster but Loki weakly smiled from his propped up position among the tangle of wires, machines, pumps and pillows. There were at least ten less of those wires and machines. Though, it hardly mattered.

"I...am...well...G-g-gra," Loki tried to rasp but finally his eyes began to tear up and his face began to go blue with effort. He glanced at his brother and the older quickly placed the air mask to face.

As the brunette caught his breath, Thor turned to the smiling immortal. "Talking is a struggle."

"I imagine. Using only a third of one lung and half a larynx can do that to you." He shrugged. "Suppose we'll have to fix that, won't we."

The blonde felt his skin crawl, remembering roams hands on his body. Forcing him down. The feeling of hot breath on his face.

Seeing his discomfort, the Grandmaster leaned. He could smell the man's familiar cologne. It smelled musky, like a predator in the woods. 

"It could wait. If you wish. What's one more day. It's not like he's uh in pain."

Thor shook his head. "Later. Just leave us."

"You don't want me to leave, do you Sweetheart?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"I wasn't speaking to you."

He glanced at Loki. The younger was weakly nodding along with the Grandmaster.

"My Lo Lo. I have missed you!"

Thor stood and walked to the far side of the room to where he had set up a small cot for himself. He sat amongst the nest of blankets and odd shaped pillows, trying to avoid watching Gast whispering and giggling with his brother, who looked rather pleased with the development. 

Loki had no memory of leaving Sakaar, Ragnarok a fuzzy unsure memory the little he was able to tell Thor. His death, only a nightmare for Thor. He was pleased to see his older brother taking care of him, too weak to put up the usual cold sophisticated persona he usually affected. He genuinely seemed happy. Especially when the Grandmaster made his little visits. But he was still a shell of his former self. And in spite of whatever happiness he felt at having Thor there, there was still a great chasm between them. Years they had spent as enemies and rivals that couldn't be erased, even by hazy memories and Sakaarian drinks.

That's where the Grandmaster's videos came in. The man loved filming everything in his palace. From inane chit chat between two servants to the political struggles of his courtiers, it was all at his fingertips. And he was willing to give Thor all the videos he had of Loki. At first, it had been a painful reminder of each night of 'payment' he had endured; the madman loved playing videos of Loki and him 'enjoying each other'. As he endured the man's attention, his ears had been filled with the sound of his brother's moans and whimpers. The cooing and sickening praise of the immortal. The sound of recorded flesh on flesh mixed with a live version of it. That first night, he had vomited twice. 

When it was done, the Grandmaster had given a small disk of the recording and five others besides, as 'a bonus'. The other five were thankfully not of Loki in throws of passion. They were of Loki simply playing cards at the gambling tables, his first foray into the Grandmaster's good graces. He should have realized his brother had lied when he said he had been on Sakaar only two weeks. More than likely he had been on the planet at most a month. He had been in the Grandmaster's employ two weeks. Enough time to get well acquainted with the man.

"Do uh you come here often?"

"No. But I am sure you already knew that."

"Smart one. Isn't he, Topaz. What's your name?"

"Win a round and I'll tell you."

"Do you one better. If I win a round, you tell and I'll see if I let you keep it. If I think it fits."

A laugh. A rich genuine one. "Deal."

"Given it much thought?"

Thor jumped, startled. He turned off the small monitor he had been watching and turned to the Grandmaster before looking over to the bed where Loki was.

"He's asleep, Sparkles. Did you give it much thought. I mean, we could go without uh for a while. And I could use a night to uh myself again."

"No. I'll-I'll be there. Please." He glanced again at the bed and then back at the other man. "I want to."

"Naughty thing! Tonight will be fun. I should get you some new clothes. Something a little more uh fitting with Sakaar, y'know."

Thor said nothing. He had a feeling it would happen regardless of what he said.

~~80~~

"I'm...not...hungry," Loki tried to lift his hand to push the tray away but barely got it past his thigh. He shook his head. He did look rather green, if Thor was honest.

"Your stomach is working now. A little broth will do you some good."

"Not...now. Tired. Please." He closed his eyes and swallowed heavily.

Maybe he had been expecting too much too soon. He placed the bowl to the side and stroked pale forehead. No fever. No sweating. He squeezed the younger's wrist. Pulse was low but steady. "I'll be out for a bit while you sleep. Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Loki was already drifting into unconsciousness. How could he sleep with the constant noise around him, Thor hardly knew. 

Walking around the palace was the only time he spent away from Loki's room. Apart from his nights with the Grandmaster. He didn't find the grand building particularly interesting or even impressive. After, the colors were too bright and if one looked closely at the walls you see the paint peeling. The immortal's tastes changed randomly so the color was probably swapped at a moment's whim. The current colors in favor were a garish light purple and deep blood red. A few accents of yellow lined the halls. It gave him a headache.

"Sparkles! Perfect timing!" Thor sighed and turned to face the Grandmaster as he strolled casually up to him, a small gaggle of servants pushing carts of food behind him. "I was bringing some food for Lo Lo."

"He's not feeling up for food." He glanced at the cart. "And he most likely won't be able to eat any of that."

"He loves this! I used to have made it every time, well," the elder smiled coyly. "You know. You should try it."

"I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense!" The Grandmaster snapped his fingers and one of the servants lifted a tray of strange sticky bits of meat in a thick burnt orange sauce. The immortal chose a piece and lifted it up, still dripping as he brought it to Thor's lips. "Open up, Darling."

He stubbornly kept his mouth closed for a few moments, hoping the man would get bored or be kind enough to stop. That wasn't the case, naturally. He finally opened his mouth slightly, only to have the morsel shoved between his lips. The sauce dripped into his beard as he chewed. It actually was quite good.

"Messy boy!" The elder laughed, leaning in. The blonde took a step back wiping his beard the back of his hand. "Should really shave that thing off Sparkles. You'd look uhm sweeter."

Thor again kept silent. He looked at the carts of food. "If he won't eat broth, he won't eat that."

"Oh I can get him to eat anything!" Another small gesture and he was off with the carts in toe.

The Asgardian ran a hand down through his still sticky beard in thought, his other hand going automatically to the small tablet he carried around with all the videos he had been given from his last 'night' with the Grandmaster.

"I think you will enjoy this dish. It's uh an old favorite of mine." 

"I don't think I can eat another bite, Grandmaster. All of the food has been delicious."

"Did I say you could leave? It's rather rude to leave when someone is giving you a gift. Who taught you manners?!"

"I'm sorry. It's just, I feel so full already. And I wouldn't want to get sick and spoil the night."

"Oh Lo Lo. You won't spoil it! Unless you leave too early. Now open up and let me feed you. Messy boy! You're getting sauce everywhere. Supposed you'll have to lick it off."

He shut it off quickly.

~~70~~

"You don't have to do this," Loki said meekly as he watched Thor wring out a rag. "A servant can do this."

"It doesn't bother me. And you said you wanted a bath," he shrugged, moving aside blankets. He placed the bowl of warm soapy water between his brother's feet. The Frost Giant tried to recover himself but Thor stopped him easily enough. "I'll be quick."

Loki fell back on the pillows and looked at the opposite wall. He ignored Thor as he began with his neck, only wincing slightly as he ghosted over the still present bruise. The younger brother had never asked who gave him that bruise.

He tried to be quick, but at times he had to slow down and marvel at his brother alive. Yes, one could tell where there was still work to be done; the wires were still hard to miss and without the blanket you could see where they were attached to the skin. The machines still bleeped and pumped. And the always smaller man had become rather thin. His arms and legs looked pathetic and Thor could count each rib as he ran the cloth over it.

Gristle. That's how the Grandmaster had described him when last he and Thor had 'exchanged payment'. Gast had thoroughly ran his hands up and down the God of Thunder as he hummed to himself. A full meal! He had commented, kneading Thor's ass appreciatively. Not like Lo Lo. Well uh not anymore anyway. Poor thing looks like gristle. Pathetic really.

Thor hadn't gotten it out of his mind. He knew he should have defended his brother, but the thought had wormed his way into his brain and kept circling until finally Loki had made an offhand comment about wanting a bath. 

There was a whimper.

"Did I hurt you?!" He lifted his hand away from the other's body.

There was a weak nod of the head. "Please. That's enough. A servant can do the rest."

"I'm almost done. Just a little longer."

Loki's eyes were brimming with tears. "It hurts so much," but he let Thor continue.

Not like he had a choice in the matter, he thought a little smugly.

~~60~~

"It fits!" The Grandmaster practically purred as he walked out of the bathroom. "Look, Lo Lo! See how lovely he looks. I'll get one for you once you're up and uh walking."

Green eyes examined him from the bed. They travelled over the deep lavender suit with deep scarlet cape, taking in the yellow touches around the waist and shoulders. "I don't think I'll look good purple."

"Nonsense! You said that about blue! I mean, technically speaking, you wear blue all the time. Don't you?"

Loki bit his lip. His eyes met Thor's, pleading.

"I'm wearing the damn thing. You can leave now. You've had your fun." Thor said, immediately trying to find a way out of the clothing. It was too warm and far too tight. He felt trapped.

"Keep it on, Sparkles! You can wear it tonight. I want to show you off. And your new face."

"I didn't shave for you."

"Uh huh." The Grandmaster leaned over to Loki who lifted himself painfully to meet the elder. "We both know the truth, don't we Darling." They kissed, tenderly, before the immortal thankfully quickly withdrew. "You're almost functional, Lo Lo! We'll have to have a party when you're all better."

"I'll like that, Grandmaster."

"Of course you would love that!" He stood from his spot he had taken on the brunette's bed. "Be back in a few hours to come and get you, Sparkles. Don't change. Stay as pretty as you are now."

"I'm going to tear this thing to shreds the moment you leave."

"Whatever you say." He rolled his eyes as he moved to walk past him. He stopped beside the younger man and leaned over to him, expectantly. "Going to say goodbye, Sweetheart?"

"Goodbye."

"Oh you can do better! Remember, our deal!"

"Our deal doesn't begin until tonight."

"You really don't believe in romance, do you Sparkles?" He left, though, his spiced cologne trailing after him.

"You don't have to keep doing this," Loki said quietly from the bed. "Sleeping with him."

"You know the man hardly sleeps. Say what is, Brother. Fucking. I'm letting him fuck me," Thor hissed.

The brunette flinched. "You know what I meant. I'm well enough now to be moved. Possibly there are healers on Midgard who can help me further."

"You think Terran doctors would know how to heal a Jotun? After you were dead?!"

"Dead for a month. Oh, do you think I don't know how long you waited you stupid oaf!"

"YOU COULD HAVE-"

"BUT I DIDN'T-" Loki broke off in a fit of coughing as the machines began to sound alarms and pump more violently. Thor immediately ran over and began to whisper soothing things, rubbing the other's bag as the smaller man drew his hand away from his mouth to reveal a large glob of blood.

"Your left lung is still not completely functional. That's what I'm earning tonight," he said patiently.

"He's manipulating you. He's like a drug. You hate and love him at the same time. The sooner we leave the better." Loki clutched his arm with a clean hand, his voice thin and raspy. His grip was weak and his hand shook.

"If I recall correctly, you once tried to convince me to leave you on Sakaar."

"I was desperate."

"So am I." He leaned down and smashed his lips into Loki's, to both their surprise. The Frost Giant tasted of blood, rising bile, and, just vaguely, of the Grandmaster's cologne.

~~50~~

The new hovercraft allowed Loki more mobility around the palace. He was still attached to several wires and machines, but they were all discreetly connected through the chair.

"Now we can definitely leave Sakaar. I can leave on my own if I wish."

"Someone has to set you up in that chair and know how to take you out of it. And you can't make a copy of yourself. I've watched you try."

Loki's head fell heavily onto his chest as his arms held the younger man close. "Thor, you must realize! We need to leave! This place is just a pit of misery. We need to-"

"I know." He kissed the raven locks.

"Don't patronize me!" He could feel tears on his skin. "He's going to find a way to keep us here! He-"

Thor kissed him again, this time on the lips.

He began sleeping in Loki's bed. He tried to explain this as an extra precaution; the organs and parts of his body that still needed attention caused the other so much pain that it would be prudent to be close by in case he had to get help. This was a lie. They both knew it. He couldn't explain his sudden need to be close to his brother. The need to hold him, taste him, smell him, keep him. It came in waves. Sometimes he could ignore it. Sometimes it was so overwhelming that he would nearly weep if he couldn't get near him. Loki would struggle like a kitten in a trap before submitting to him. He cried sometimes, but Thor was able to tune him out.

"My, don't you two look good together." The Grandmaster purred, sliding a hand down Thor's bicep. He pulled away from Loki and glared at him. "Oh? No more show?"

"You're back from inspecting your troops?" The king of the planet had been quite busy the last few weeks, the war with rebels heating up to a point where he would actually have to pay attention.

"Miss me?"

Thor stood, buttoning his shirt as he went. "We had an arrangement. For two nights ago."

"And I was busy. Wars do that."

"But not busy enough to come in here and sleep with my brother."

"Oh we didn't sleep. But you knew that."

"He's too sick for you to do that to him."

"Not too sick, right Lo Lo?" He winked and the younger man softly giggled.

"What about our deal? Or are you backing out now? Grown bored of me? Us?" He tried to make himself sound snarky. Aloof. Uncaring. Unbothered. Unhurt.

"Oh, Sparkles! You're jealous! I didn't know you missed me that much!"

"I'm not-"

"Hey, now! No need to deny it! How about we start the night early, hmmm? Dinner. Anything you'd like. A few games. Then, well," the man's hands were snaking around his waist, unbuttoning his shirt expertly.

"I should get two organs for the price of one if we start early." He made no move to remove the Grandmaster's hands.

"Both kidneys. But you stay all night. No running away."

"I'll wear that one outfit you like if you add the liver."

"Now you're being greedy and taking advantage of my goodwill." 

Thor glanced at Loki. He couldn't place the look his younger brother was giving him. Somewhere between sympathy and envy.

It frightened him how much he didn't really care.

~~40~~

"Why did you decide to leave Sakaar?"

"I don't remember fully, but I believe you needed me. It would be the only thing that would have motivated me." Loki tried to turn his face away from him, but Thor pulled him back. Strength was returning to the younger man, but he was still so sickly. His skin was still too pale. His face was too drawn and dark circles under his eyes. At times he looked older than Thor.

The Grandmaster had remarked on it a lot recently.

"You could have left at any time, but I was the catalyst for you to leave."

"I couldn't. And you now know why. I keep telling you. He gets ahold of you and suddenly you're drowning in him. Even now, seeing how he acts with you, how he dotes on you...it makes me more envious than I have ever felt. No crown or glory ever felt as good as his touch. And nothing has sickened me more."

"But you left."

"And thank the Norns I did!"

"But you died, Loki."

"And this slow existence of being pieced back together at the cost of my brother is preferable?" The laugh he gave was hollow and humorless. "I can bear a life like this, how I am now. You do not need to sell yourself anymore. If we leave, you will no longer have to worry about whether or not he comes slinging into our rooms and uses me. You can wear what you wish. Eat what you wish. Surely your friends on Midgard miss you. Your...our people need you."

"You gave your first life for me. Why can't I honor your sacrifice with another?"

Loki shook his head, tears falling. "Please leave me. Go watch those stupid videos he gives you. I know you watch them. I know what you do while you watch them."

"I-"

"GET OUT!!"

Thor retreated from the room, nearly bumping into Gast as he left.

"He doesn't want visitors."

"I uh think he doesn't want you, Honey. I'm sure he'll be over the moon to see me. Maybe I could persuade him to uhm let you back in, hmm?"

Without thinking, he was nodding. "Yes. Please."

"Alright. Let me work my magic." The Grandmaster tapped his cheek, tilting his body in Thor's direction. He kissed the older man's cheek without hesitation.

"Suppose we can do better." He glanced down the hallway. "No one's here Sparkles. No one has to know. Or we could forget the whole thing…"

Thor was already on his knees, his hands on the Grandmaster's robes. 

"Good boy!"

He felt like he was floating on air.

~~30~~

He felt like was sinking.

"How does Lo Lo like the new walker?" A lot easier to get around?"

"Yes, he'll out pace me soon enough." He'll probably jump the first ship he can off of Sakaar. Or worse, show up at one of Gast's parties. He kept mentioning it. Threatening it. Thor had taken to locking him in the room whenever he wasn't there. Loki couldn't still use his magic, and he was still physically incapable of defending himself. He could barely even hold up his own weight as tried to use the new walking frame.

"Poor thing, you know how graceful he was," the Grandmaster told his other guests. "Like a dancer. Light, so quick! In movement and with his tongue."

"Oh I miss his tongue," one of the guests groaned, palming his crotch. "This one is too stupid to know all the tricks!"

The Grandmaster shrugged. "Sparkles has his merits. His ass is a little more round and his chest is a little more sensitive. But the constant upkeep on his face and his uh less than stellar performances do grate sometimes."

His jaw clenched as he listened. "I could leave, if you wish."

"If I wish?" Gast's eyebrows flew up. "If I wish?!" He pointed at himself in mock indignation.

"Yes. I don't have to sit around and be insulted." He stood up from the now familiar semicircular couch.

"I suppose you don't. I didn't really want to work on Lo Lo tomorrow anyway. I mean, I do miss him being able to use his bladder without help. Sorta disgusting he always stinks of piss. But hey," he made a dismissive gesture. "You're free to leave."

Thor felt a drop of cold dread drip into his stomach. Turning and dropping to his knees, he reached out for the Grandmaster. "No! No! I'll stay. I'm sor-"

"No, no! You're right, Thor." It was the use of his actual name that cut deeply. "I insulted you. You don't have to sit here and be insulted. And besides, I feel more up for gambling anyway."

"No! Come on!" His hand flew to the silken robe and began to pull it aside. His hands rubbed the immortal through his pants. "You are always up for it! For me! For a-"

"Not tonight. Go back to your rooms. I have no intention of uh continuing."

Loki was right. He was drowning. He was miserable. Walking away from the man felt like a knife in his gut. 

He pulled out the small tablet and flicked through the assortment of videos, trying to find something to get his mind off the man. To substitute for the Grandmaster. HIS Grandmaster.

"I have a position opening up in my entourage."

"Yes, Grandmaster?"

"I hate watching you leave, Lo Lo. It, well, breaks my heart. And I know it breaks yours as well."

"It does, Grandmaster."

"Join me, Darling. I think you'll like it here. With me."

"Thor?" Loki looked up from the book he was reading. "You're back early."

Thor barely spoke a word as he approached the bed, stripping as he went. His brother wouldn't turn him away. His brother COULDN'T turn him away.

Gast would summon him eventually. If he wanted his precious 'Lo Lo' not to stink any longer.

~~20~~

"Did you know that Sakaar had rebelled fourteen times against the Grandmaster."

"He told me six."

Loki shook his head, leaning less heavily on the walking frame than he had a few weeks ago. He'd be using a cane soon enough. Thor had promised to reconsider leaving if he walked with a cane. "Six successful. Fourteen total. The other eight were brought to his attention before they got off the ground."

He hummed.

"They turned themselves in, Brother. He has that kind of hold on people. Think of that brutish Hulk. He didn't want to leave."

"How do you know that?"

"You're not the only one with access to videos, you dolt." He stopped, looking suddenly very weary and tired. "I think if we don't stop now, I won't be able to get back."

"Three circuits. You should be proud of yourself," he said, guiding Loki back to their rooms.

"I'll be proud when I can jump aboard a ship and leave this planet forever. I'll do it with or without, make my words."

"You'll miss him," Thor hissed, letting go of the brunette for a moment. He watched with satisfaction as the smaller man tittered and tottered, almost falling down and hitting his face.

"As much as you miss your supposed friends on Midgard!"

"I DID THIS FOR YOU!"

"At first," Loki's voice was extremely calm. "You must have been truly grieving. As much as I was grieving Father when I first came to Sakaar."

He shook his head. He had watched the videos countless times. "You weren't grieving."

"You blind pathetic fool. I was. With my entire being I was. I was willing to trade away anything for some comfort. And he gave it. At a price. An invisible chain that he could tug at will. He uses people for his amusement and tosses them away when he's done. He'll do it to you. To me. To everyone. You're just desperate enough to be still amusing."

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming in rage again. "You're too sick to leave."

"Not for much longer. I should thank you for that."

Again the blonde bit his cheek, his hands going through his hair in frustration.

"Do you think it's odd that you force yourself onto me? That I let you?" His brother had begun to walk again, his pace slow but steady. "I mean, has it even crossed your mind?"

"I-"

"You can feel his touch still on me. Taste him on me. Smell him on me. And I can do the same for you."

Thor wanted to deny it. To scream that he was wrong. Punch the smug smile off his face.

But he was right. Again.

~~10~~

Loki did not end up leaving when he was able to walk with a cane. He did make his first appearance at one of the Grandmaster's parties. 

"It is wonderful to get out of the rooms for once and see people!" The way he flutter his eyelashes annoyed Thor to know end.

Thankfully, or maybe it was unfortunately, he didn't stay long. No matter his improving body, the Frost Giant still tired easily. And the Grandmaster was not about to let him fall asleep and ruin his night. The older brother watched him be carried out, his eyes drooping as he begged to stay a little longer. He sounded like a child demanding to stay for a yuletide feast.

"Oh I'll be by to see you soon, Darling! Sparkles and I are just going to uhm play a little longer." The Grandmaster cooed after him, his fingers curling into Thor's hair. "You want to play with me a little longer, don't you Sparkles?"

"Yes." He was sliding into the immortal's lap as though it was the easiest thing to do in the world. Like breathing. Like falling.

Like dying.

~~~~

"I'm leaving, Thor. Or do you exclusively go by Sparkles now?"

Thor looked up. Loki was indeed whole and healthy, standing upright in his usual green suit. His skin wasn't pale, the circles under his eyes were gone, and that ugly bruise from his neck was a distant memory.

"You're-"

"Alive. And not needing anymore of your 'help'." He sneered with the final word. He let it linger there, between them. It felt like that final time they had been together before the attack but an ugly reverse. He hadn't been sure if Loki was actually there, thrilled to find his only living family was indeed present and willing to stay. They're bond was there to mend and reform. Now...was his brother here? Had he stayed long enough to say goodbye? Or had he fled Sakaar the moment he felt well enough to run? Would he ever look at Thor with the same amount of trust again?

"I am grateful," the Jotun's face softened. "You could have left me dead. You could have left me a husk. But you...didn't. And I will always remember your sacrifice."

"Would you not do the same for me?" He was curious, though it came out slightly accusatory.

"Unfortunately, yes." Another long awkward breath of silence. "I must leave now. You can join me if you wish. Midgard will more than likely wonder I am alive and you are missing."

Thor shuffled back and forth. Why did he hesitate? There was no possible reason for him to stay. He couldn't bring back his parents. He didn't have their body. He didn't have Heimdall's body. There was no possible reason to stay. And yet…

Loki sighed. "Maybe it is best if you stay. For now. Maybe you found something here. Something you're lacking."

"Loki-"

He cut him off with his hand. "Let us not draw this out any longer. I have a ship waiting for me. I hope the sun shall shine upon us again, Brother."

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"Thor-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" 

It had been the same words his brother had spoken before he died. Before the bruise had blossomed on his neck. Before his shout had been cut off into a strangled gurgle. Before his green eyes had lost their fire. Before he had fallen to the ground limply.

Before Thor had lost...everything.

"Oh my." The Grandmaster stood in the doorway. He looked like he was going to start laughing. "Sparkles, what have you done?"

Thor looked up from the floor. His hands were bloody from where Loki had scratched him trying to pry him off. They were still wrapped around the pale neck. A bruise was forming, smaller than the original. Green eyes blankly stared at the ceiling. They were frozen in betrayal. Or was that pity?

"All my hard work!" The immortal gave a mock moan of exasperation. "And you go and kill him again! And I just gave him a ship! Suppose I can keep it, but still."

"He was leaving."

"Yes! I know! He told me last night. Should have seen what he was willing to do for a ship. Guess it was his uh grand finale."

"You can bring him back."

"Hmmm?"

"Y-you can bring him back!" Thor was laughing. He was crawling to the older man, giggling to himself. "You can do it! And-and it won't take as long! I didn't wait! Not this time! You can bring him back!"

The Grandmaster cocked his head to the side, eyeing him with a satisfied smile. He lifted the God of Thunder's clean shaven chin with a blue tipped talon.

"Are you willing to pay the price, Sparkles?"

"Gladly."


End file.
